


Oblivious, or the truth James Potter didn't mean to work out

by Whyzard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, MWPP, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), guess i was wrong uh, kind of crack, when i was 15 i swore i'd never write fanfiction again, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyzard/pseuds/Whyzard
Summary: Despite what a lot of people would've said (some of them being his closest friends, the bastards) upon being asked, James Potter was not an oblivous git.James has some revelation during breakfast, involving butter and his best mates
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	Oblivious, or the truth James Potter didn't mean to work out

Despite what a lot of people (some of them being his closest friends, the bastards) would've said upon being asked, James Potter was not an oblivious git.

A git, maybe. But he liked to blame most of it on his late teens, and tried to sort that out as fast as his raging hormones, frustrations and distasteful lot that came with being seventeen allowed him to. Oblivious, he was not. He may not be the brightest wizard of his time ( he gladly let Remus and Sirius fight over the title.) but, when it came down to st- watching over his friends, he esteemed himself bright enough. He was the first one to suspect remus was a werewolf after all.

Observations were made, and conclusions drawn. The ones he came to more often than not appaled him. Like the time he worked out that Mcquinton had a crush on a Slytherin. A Slytherin! Where was the world going? But, he could never stop thoses blinding truths from coming to his mind, no matter how many thick layers of denial he buried them under.

The fact that Lily most definetly did not fancy him back was one of these truths, even if he kept saying she'd come around someday. He did still hope, though, that she noticed his wonderful arse one of those days. Not that she truly had a chance. Bloody damn robes.

So he was truly surprised by how long his brain had tiptoed around one specific truth, which was, when he thought back on it, pretty damn obvious.

It came to him a morning, right before potions ( Shall he ever find whoever put a three hours session of potions at eight bloody am on bloody monday, and that person will suffer.). He had slept in later than usual, a very pleasant dream about the kid he'd have with Lily calling him back into slumber, and had thus came down last at the breakfast table.

Sirius spotted him first, straightening himself up from whatever conversation he was having with Remus and Peter, seated respectively next and in front of him. "Hello, sleeping beauty. Had any interesting dream?" He grinned and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Har har, mate." James all but slumped into the seat next to Peter, who mumbled something that might've been a greeting through his toast. "Greetings to everyone but Padfoot, who decided to be inappropriate for the breakfast table today."

Remus raised his nose from the cup of tea he had sleepily contemplating since James came into the Great hall. "Seven years in and you still dont get that Padfoot is always inappropriate for any kind of situation, Prongs?"

"Oh yeah, my bad."

Sirius pretended to be offended ( He had never been that good at it, especially when his face was split in two by a shit-eating like it was right now.) while James seriously considered drinking the whole pot of coffee and dying of a heart attack during potions.

By the time he made his mind and poured himself a cup, Sirius and Peter got engaged in a passionate conversation about which rune was the best, while Remus blindly reached for some toast, already lost in whatever book was on his knees. Jamed sighed, partly because of the relief the coffee smell brought to his brain, but mostly because of the endearing bunch of nerds his friends had become. Lost were the restless first-year marauders, always looking for a new distraction. All of them grew up, even himself, and settled into the slow and steady pace they were now into.

James was grateful for it, but he also knew that the incident in fifth year and the ever-growing tensions coming from the upcoming war were the biggest reasons for that change. Sometimes he longed for a reality where they all had the time to be stupid and clueless kids.

He was contempating whether going back to making pranks every other day would lose him the newfound tolerance, and even dare he say friendship, he found Lily Evans upond being headboy, when he saw the plate of butter move in front of his eyes, floating gently.

Now, when you had spent most of your time for the past seven years into a huge magical castle filled up with a bunch of kids-to-late-teenagers able to do magic, a plate of flying butter was most certainly not the most exciting thing you had ever seen. It was actually pretty common, given the fact that, as just said, everyone was lazy and had a magical stick. A slight frown took place between James' eyebrows, as he realised ( Well, not actually realised, but took in) the fact that it was Sirius passing the butter to Remus, who was still neck deep into his book.

There was nothing surprising about the scene. He was used to this. He knew that, each morning for now seven years, Remus Lupin ate scrambled eggs, drank a cup of tea, and then ate loads od toast with butter. A man of habit, really. He also knew that, for the past five years, each time Remus reached for said toast ( More often blindly than not) Sirius Black would develop some kind of Spider-man ( A muggle comic Peter told him about) sense that made him, no matter what he was doing ( In this case, nerd-talking), wordlessly pass the butter to Remus. And Sirius Black was Not a man of habit.

What suddently striked him was that Remus never asked Sirius to pass him the butter. The idiot just started doing it one day, and neither of them said anything about it, and they just kept on doing it!

Remus deposed the five slices of toast he just took into his plate, and smiled as he took the butter. Not the usual polite, or sometimes apolegetic, smile he wore almost all day, but a small and delicate one, that softened his whole face and made it look as if the old scars scattered across his cheek and the bags under his eyes were fading away. James had only had that smile directed at him once, the morning after they told their friend they knew that he was a werewolf and loved him still.

Siriux was pointedely Not looking at Remus, even though he started smiling even more like a idiot. But maybe talking about runes truly made him happy. Everyone had different interest- WHO WAS HE TRYING TO FOOL? Sirius fucking Black was bloody smiling like a first-year whose crush asked her out, and could not stop thinking about it three whole hours later.

Over passing the butter.

As James tried to put some mashed eggs into his mouth ( pointedly failing) he also tried stopping the observations and inevitable conclusion his brain was making ( Also pointedly failing).

He remembered stuff. A whole lot of it, actually. All the hanging out, juste the two of them. Sirius' shameless flirting blatandly increasing these last few months. Remus always seeming to find some excuse to run his fingers trough Sirius hair, an the latter never complaining about it when his hair was usually sacred territory. The lack of any new bird around Sirius for at least a good year. Remus always blushing and averting eyes. How sometimes he felt out of place, not truly uncomfortable, but like he was seeing something he shouldn't, like the one he was getting right now-

"You aright, mate?" Sirius was staring at him, bemused. "you got, uh, eggs on your cheek."

James blushed, brushing it away with the back of his hand. "Yeah, yeah, im just.... thinking." He then proceed to elude any further question by stuffing his mouthwith eggs. That also left him some time to thing upon the discovery he just made, as he chewed wistfully.

If he were to be completly honest, hes wasn't that surprised. He wasn't really at all, in fact. Maybe, while he was burying himself in denial, his mind came to peace with the unavoidable, if not already ongoing, relationship two of his mates were involved into. Or maybe, he didn't care at all. He knew what most people, including his own parents, felt about that kind of thing. But then again, he also knew what most people, including his own parents, felt about werewolfs in general, and could never bring himself to agree with them.

Yeah, James thought, staring back at Sirius and Remus, the only inconveniance in all this was that if they broke up and cried, he wouldn't know which one of .them to punch. Probably both. He pushed his dish aside and quickly got to his feet. All he had to do was to patiently wait for them to tell him themself, as he had no idea if they were already dating or were even aware that it was going to happen. "Okay! Off to potions we go! What are we waiting for, men !?"

Sirius muttered something that was surely rude and inappropriate, Peter finished eating his forgotten food in a hurry, and Remus closed his book while shooting a weird look at James, which only responded with a bright smile. He had decided to stay positive about the the whole thing. If he originally ignored it for so long, it couldn't be that obvious. Pretending not to see anything was going to be easy, surely.

Remus got up to his feet, walked around Sirius, who just noticed he hadn't ate either, and REMUS BRUSHED PADFOOT'S SHOULDER AND PADFOOT LOOKED UP AND AND BLUSHED A BIT before going past James, leaving.

"You're not going?"

James grunted. This was going to be a very long and painful wait.

**Author's Note:**

> did not write a fanfic or anything for that matters in at least five years, hope it was still okay!  
> please leave kudos and comments :)


End file.
